The new lemon variety ‘7 ELS C3’ originated as an induced mutation of ‘Eureka’ lemon (not patented). Gamma irradiation from a Gammacell 200 (60C) source was applied to bud sticks of ‘Eureka’ in 1998 at Emerald, Queensland, Australia. The irradiated bud sticks were budded onto ‘Carrizo’ rootstock (not patented) in June 1998 at Bundaberg, Queensland, Australia, and the trees that survived were field planted at Bundaberg in 1999. The selection now known as ‘7 ELS C3’ was identified as showing consistently fewer seeds than the parent variety, with no significant reduction in fruit size. A comparative trial was planted in 2003, using ‘7 ELS C3’ budwood on ‘Benton’ (not patented) rootstock. Successive generations have consistently shown few seeds and have reproduced true to type.
‘7 ELS C3’ is a new and distinct lemon tree notable for its fruit, which produces consistently low numbers of seeds. Table 1 shows a comparison of ‘7 ELS C3’ lemon to ‘Eureka’ and other similar (unpatented) varieties.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘7 ELS C3’ to Known VarietiesCharacteristic‘7 ELS C3’‘3 ELS 0’‘Eureka’Seed quantityFew to mediumAbsent to fewManyMean fruit length (mm)84.2474.5684.76Mean fruit diameter (mm)60.3257.1662.84Fruit length/diameter ratio 1.40 1.31 1.35Rind thickness (mm) 4.76 4.48 5.24